Return of the Uchiha: Aftermath
by dragongoddess13
Summary: sequel to Return of the Uchiha DISCONTINUED
1. The Threat

-1Return of the Uchiha: Aftermath

Chapter 1: The Threat

* * *

Team 7 walked down an empty street late one night. The 4 jounin had been out late that night celebrating their victory over Orochimaru. Yes it had been but three days since team 7 along with many other jounin squads had defeated the tyrannical snake master.

It was midnight and the group was headed to Sasuke's new apartment for the night.

"Ah, home sweet home." Naruto said stretching.

"You've been saying that all night dobe, and I can truly say we feel the full extent of your happiness about being home." Sasuke replied pretending to be agitated when in reality he was just as happy as Naruto.

A few minutes later the group was walking into the Uchiha's apartment. They all stopped in their tracks as soon as they walked in.

They weren't alone.

4 puffs of smoke appeared in front of the group. A sound nin came out of each one.

"Team 7?" the biggest ninja said. "Tonight you will pay for what you did to Lord Orochimaru." The four opposing ninja struck hard and fast. The biggest of the group went after Sasuke. He slashed and the Uchiha with his kunai. Sasuke quickly whipped out his katana and fought the large ninja back blocking, dodging, and attacking.

Meanwhile

A slightly smaller ninja attacked Naruto. Naruto dodged the first attack easy but was caught off guard and sent hurtling backwards, knocking both himself and Sakura through the door. They landed in the street with a 'thud'. the two ninja they were fighting ran out after them throwing kunai everywhere. Sakura and Naruto jumped to their feet quickly getting into their battle stances.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled. A hundred clones appeared. He charged the sound nin and had him down quickly with Rasengan.

Sakura flash stepped and came up behind the ninja knocking him out as well.

Meanwhile

Kakashi was standing over the sound nin he took out.

"Some how that seemed a bit to easy." He thought.

Meanwhile

Sasuke was also standing over the sound nin he took out.

"Why the hell couldn't they wait a few more days, I was enjoying the vacation." he thought. Sasuke picked up the ninja and carried him outside right behind Kakashi. By now a group of people were gathered outside. Shizune ran up to the 4 jounin.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We walked into the house and were attacked by these four ninja." Kakashi explained.

"I'll call ANBU and have these guys taken into custody. Meanwhile Lady Tsunade is going to want to hear about this." they nodded in understanding and headed for the Hokage's tower.

When they arrived they were asscorted to the Hokage's office. Jiraya was already there.

"It seems our fears have been relized." Tsunade said. "But it also seems that the four of you are the target."

"With all do respect lady 5th, it's really not that big a deal." Sakura said.

"I agree with Sakura." Naruto said.

"Yes, well under normal circumstances I would agree, but the sound nin are out for revenge and will stop at nothing to get it. There for I'm sending the 4 of you on vacation." she said.

"Vacation?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well not so much vacation as going into hiding. You'll be living in Tokyo with Sakura's family. Sakura looked shocked. "The three of you will go to school and Kakashi, you'll be the new gym teacher." All jaws dropped. "You'll leave in the morning, your dismissed."

The four jounin walked out of the office.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jiraya asked.

"I hope so, I really hope so."

* * *

A/N: Ok there you go chapter 1 of the sequeal. Please r&r.


	2. Homecoming

-1Return of the Uchiha: Aftermath

Chapter 2: Homecoming

* * *

The next morning the 4 jounin were ready to leave for Tokyo. They met a the gates and headed out about 9:00.

An Hour Later

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

! BAM !

"OW! What was that for!? Naruto whinned. "I only asked once."

"Just nipping it in the bud." Sasuke said. Sakura laughed.

Two Hours Later

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked. He ducked. "HA! Missed!"

! BAM !

They looked over at Kakashi who hadn't even looked away from his book. Sakura laughed even harder.

Four Hours Later

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Sakura replied.

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised. Sakura nodded. They walked past some more trees and out into a clearing at the bottom of a hill.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"My backyard." Sakura replied starting up the hill. They followed her up. When they got to the top three out of the four jounin's jaws dropped. In front of them stood a huge white wash mansion. There was a pool and a huge patio.

"Wow you live here." Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

"Yep." she replied walking toward the house. As they got closer they heard someone yell Sakura's name.

"Sakura!" yelled a little girl. Sakura looked toward the little girl and smiled. The young raven haired girl jumped into Sakura's arms and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey Kohanna." Sakura greeted. The young girl smiled even brighter. She looked over Sakura's shoulder at the three men with her.

"Hi." Kohanna greeted cheerily.

"Hi." Naruto replied with a goofy grin. Kohanna giggled.

"You look funny." she said. Sasuke smirked and Sakura and Kakashi busted out laughing.

"I've known her for five minutes and already I can tell I'm going to like her." Sasuke said.

"Shut up Teme." Naruto said sulking.

"Hey squish is everyone I the house?" Sakura asked. She nodded her head.

"Everyone's waiting for you in the house. Uncle Chibodee and Uncle Sai, and Uncle Argo and Uncle George are here too." she replied happily.

"Really?" Kohanna nodded. The four jounin and small child walked into the house. They found the large group of fighters all sitting in the living room.

"Look who I found." Kohanna said running up to her father.

"Welcome home sis." Sota said giving her a hug. Tea and Kagome came up and gave her one too.

Sakura introduced Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi to the group and they all said their hellos, some more colorful then others. When they were done Sakura led everyone upstairs to show them to their rooms.

It was pretty late so the group decided to just go to bed. Before they though Sakura came into Sasuke and Naruto's rooms.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"We start school tomorrow, so I thought I would bring you your uniforms. She handed both of them a black jacket, white button up shirt and black slacks with black tie.

"Wait you mean we have to wear these?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"See you guys in the morning." She said walking out. Naruto laid out on the bed.

"Well this couldn't be that hard right? I mean we are ninja."

"I hope your right."

* * *

A/N: yay chapter 2 done hope you like it read and review please. Thanks

-RED


	3. Cashmere Mafia

-1Return of the Uchiha: Aftermath

Chapter 3: The Camoflauge Maphia

* * *

Beep… Beep…be…. Slam!

"Urgh!" Sakura growled getting out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. 20 minutes later she got out and dried her hair, straightened it and then walked into the closet. She then proceeded to put on her uniform. She wore a black pleated school skirt with white buttoned up dress shirt and black camo tie with black uniform jacket and black leather army boots. She grabbed her back pack and headed downstairs.

In the Kitchen

Sakura walked into the kitchen to find Sasuke eating, Kakashi reading, and Naruto trying to stay awake and failing miserably. Her mother was making lunches at the counter.

"Morning guys." Sakura said gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Nruto said grogily.

"Ahh, don't worry Naruto, we have study hall first period you can sleep then." Sakura said patting him on the shoulder.

"So I take it we all have the same classes?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"We have study hall 1st, Algebra III 2ND, Art 3rd, Music 4th, English IV 5th and 6th, then lunch, then Shakespear 7th, and gym 8th." Sakura explained.

"Hey we're going to get to meet your friends aren't we." naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"Ha! Your life will never be the same once you meet the camoflauge mafia." Sota said coming down the stairs in a blue uniform.

"Oh please we're not that bad." Sakura defended.

"Yea right, the breakfast clubs got nothing on you guys." Rain laughed

"Whatever." Sakura replied brushing the comment off. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kohanna came running down the stairs. Whe ran up to the table and sat in the chair next to Naruto.

"Morning dobe." Kohanna said trying not to laugh. Naruto glared at Sasuke. He just smirked. Sakura busted out laughing.

"Come on we better go." Sakura said regaining her composure. They all got up and when Naruto was out of sight Sasuke slipped Kohanna five bucks. Sakura giggled. She looked at Sasuke and when he turned around he noticed her smile and just shrugged.

"That was mean." Sakura said.

"No, that was funny." Sasuke replied following her out to the car. They all got in her black hummer and drove to school.

At School

The large black car pulled into the school parking lot and parked in a marked spot. The four jounin got out and headed inside. As they approached the door they saw a group of girls sitting on the front steps. A tall thin brunette looked up and waved . The others soon looked up too. The group ran up to Sakura.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Oh my God, we missed you so much." Said the brunette with blonde bangs, hugging Sakura.

"Yea now we can make it to state." said a raven haired girl with deep amber eyes. Sakura laughed.

"Is that all you think about?" she asked.

"Uh……yea!" the girl replied.

MEANWHILE

The three males of the group stood back and observed the goings on. There were five girls in all. Each one different. The tall brunette with blonde bangs who noticed them wore the same uniform except she wore a silver necklace that said 'Miss February' and wore black two inch heal shoes. Another girl had black hair and amber eyes . Her uniform was different because she wore a red leather belt around her hips. The third girl had black hair and red highlights and wore black cut off gloves. The fourth girl also had black hair but it was in loose pigtails. Her coat was open and her tie was loose around her neck and instead of loafers she wore black and purple vans. The fifth girl wasn't like the others, she was completely tidey. Nothing about her uniform was off except the pink camo head band in her hair of reddish brown. After looking all the other girls over they finally noticed Sakura's uniform. Instead of brown loafers she wore black army boots.

Sakura finally turned around and introduced everyone. (In order)

"This is Lizzy, Tiffy, Mary Ann but we call her Miken, Holly and Naomi.

"So wait. Why do they call you guys the Camoflauge Mafia?" Naruto asked.

"Because their all wearing camo." Sasuke said monotonly. Naruto looked back at the girls and finally noticed it. Lizzy wore red camo socks. Tiffy wore a blue camo scarf. Miken wore a green camo shoelaces. Holly wore a purple camo armband. Naomi wore a pink head band and Sakura wore a black camo tie.

"Ohhhh." Naruto replied finally understanding. Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang and they all headed to first period. The three teens walked into the library for study hall. When they got there they saw said girls sitting at one of the tables. Tiffy looked up.

"Hey." she said waving the three teens over. They walked over to the group where there were a few people Sasuke and Naruto didn't know.

"Hey long time no see." Said a tall dark haired girl with red highlights. She wore a guitar patch on her coat.

"Missed you too, Trish." Sakura siad sitting next to a tall boy with brown hair. "Hey Patrick." she said giving the boy a hug. A light clicked in Naruto's head.

"Oh, so your Patrick." Naruto said with a goofy grin.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sakura said. Sauske inwardly cursed Naruto.

"What was that about?" Lizzy asked.\

"You don't want to know." Sakura replied. Patrick just looked confused.

"Anyway." Sakura said changing the subject. "Did I miss anything this year."

"Not really. Although Bethany has the flu so she won't be back for awhile. And Tara is still in Amsterdam." Holly said.

"Oh and Holly almost killed someone." Tiffy said.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed trying not to laugh.

"Hey, the bitch said something she shouldn't have, so I did what I had to." Holly defended.

"What did she say?" Sakura asked.

"She had the nerve to say something about Naomi." Holly said.

"It really wasn't that big a deal." Naomi siad. "I just ignored her anyway."

"Good for you. But you have to let Holly vent otherwise she may implode." Sakura said. They all laughed.

"So" Lizzy started. "Did the new gym teacher come with you guys?" Sakura nodded.

"Who is he?" Holly asked.

"That's Kakashi." Sakura explained.

"Oh, so that's the famous Kakashi, some how he looks exactly like I thought he would." Miken said. Sakura laughed.

"All he needs is his book and the look will be complete." She said.

"Actually." Naruto said. "I think I saw him slip it into his briefcase this morning.." Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other embarrassed.

"If anyone asked, this is the first time we've met him." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Are they really that bad?" Holly asked. Naruto scoffed.

"Are they that bad?! Do you know how much trouble those books have caused me!" Naruto said pissed. "I've been chased out of villages, forced to hide in trees, and gotten robbed blind."

"I'm lost." Patricia said.

"Naruto is apprentice to the man who wrote the books." Sakura explained. The girls looked confused. "His name is Jiraya, he's one of the three legendary sounin." she continued.

"I just call him pervy-sage." Naruto said. Patricia and Miken busted out laughing. Sasuke looked at them strangely.

"See they think I'm funny." Naruto said. Sauske scoffed.

"Don't feel to proud it doesn't take much." Lizzy said. Sauske smirked. Naruto scowled.

The group continued to talk for awhile until the bell rang for second period.

Lizzy, Tiffy, Sakura, Sauske, and Naruto walked into the classrom and sat in the back desks. A few other students piled into the room but all in all it was a small class.

The teacher walked in a few minutes later.

"Good morning. My name is Mr. Skylar. I'll be subbing for Mr. Tedesco today. He didn't leave you any work so you may have a free period. He sat down and the students began to talk.

"So are you going to rejoin the team?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm thinking about it." Sakura replied.

"You have to." Tiffy said. "We're short one player since you left and if we don't find another one we'll have to forfeit."

"Oh, well then I guess I'll talk to the couch later." She replied.

"YES!" Tiffy chanted. Sakura laughed.

The bell rang soon after and they were off to third. Art class, nothing happened. The bell rang and they left for fourth, music. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked into the music room. It was built like a small indoor amphitheatre. The three teens took their seats in the back next to Lizzy, Patricia, and Holly. The teacher walked in shortly after and taught a little on the history of Jazz and then gave the rest of the period as a free period. Lizzy turned to Sakura.

"Ya know Sakura, homecoming is coming up." Lizzy said. This got Sasuke's attention. Sakura shrugged.

"It's not like anyone's going to ask." Sakura replied.

"Don't say that." Lizzy said.

"Yea, it's not your fault guys are afraid of your dad." Patricia said laughing.

"Come on. You have two weeks until the dance. That's plenty of time to find a dress and accessories. And even if you don't have a date we'll all go together." Lizzy said.

"Whatever." Sakura sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

At Lunch

Sakura walked into the cafeteria, got her lunch and then walked out into the courtyard where gang was sitting at a picnic table. She sat at the end next to Lizzy and across from Patricia. Little did she know she was being watched.

Across the court yard sat Sasuke and Naruto. The only sound between the two was Naruto scarfing down his Ramen. As he went to take a breath, he notices Sasuke starring. So he traced his line of sight and smirked.

"Enjoying the view?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I said, are you enjoying the view?" Naruto repeated.

"I was just thinking, that's all." Sasuke replied.

"About what?"

"Ya know that dance Lizzy was talking about?" Naruto nodded. "Well I was thinking asbout asking Sakura." Sasuke explained.

"Good, it's about time." Naruto said taking another slurp of his noodles.

"Ha, look whose talking." Naruto looked confused. "Are you ever going to ask Hinata out?"

"Yea, it's just not the right time." He defended.

"Yea, sure."

* * *

The next period went by quickly and now they were in gym.

IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM

"I can't wait to get out there and see Kakashi teach the class." Sakura said.

"Well according to you he'll be late." Lizzy said. Sakura laughed.

"Probably." She said pulling up her basketball shorts and adjusting her black t-shirt.

"Oh hey Sakura, did you talk to the couch?" Tiffy asked.

"Yep, I'm officially back on the team."

"Yes!" Lizzy and Tiffy chanted. The other girls laughed.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto along with a few other boys walked out of the locker room and into the gym. As they did they ran into Sakura.

"How much you wanna bet he's late?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Sakura replied pointing to said teacher.

"Oh my god, he's actually here." Naruto said.

Sakura looked out onto the floor and saw the volleyball net up.

"Alright we're playing volleyball this week. The teams will be our on four." Kakashi said. He pulled out his grade book. "Ok, Sakura, Tiffy, Elizabeth(Lizzy), and Holly versus Sasuke, Naruto, Patrick and Kyle. The rest of you on the bleachers." The eight students walked onto the court. The boys got the ball first.

Kyle stepped behind the line and threw the ball into the air and smacked it hard. The ball bounced off the edge of the net and went out.

Naruto got the ball and tossed it to Sakura. Sakura stepped behind the line and threw the ball in the air. She smacked the bal so hard it sounded like a gunshot. It flew over the net and was received by Patrick. He bounced the ball on the platforms of his arms and back over the net to be received by Lizzy. She passed the ball to Tiffy who set the ball to Sakura. Sakura ran up and spiked the ball. It the hit the floor.

The game continued until five minutes before the bell rang. The girls beat the boys 15-10

"Alright go change." Kakashi said. The class filed into the locker rooms.

* * *

GIRLS LOCKER ROOM

"We have to hang out this weekend." Lizzy said.

"How about you guys sleep over my house." Sakura suggested.

"OH,OH idea!" Tiify said. "Friday we sleep over Sakura's and then Saturday we hit the mall."

"Perfect." Holly said.

"Oh, by the way." Lizzy started. "Couch wants me and Tiffy to go over the new plays with you before practice tomorrow." Sakura looked up at them.

"Ok, come over tonight about three." They nodded in agreement. The bell soon rang.

"Sakura walked out of the school towards her car where her teammates were waiting. She was cut off halfway there.

"Hey Sakura." a tall brunette boy said.

"Tico." she replied.

"So welcome back." Tico said.

"Thanks." She replied. She side stepped and continued walking.

"Wait hang on!" He said walking back in front of her. She stopped.

"For the last time Tico. I'm not interested."

"See you say that but I think you're just playing hard to get."

"No, actually I'm not." Sakura said trying to walk away but Tico kept getting in the way.

--MEANWHILE--

"Here she comes." Naruto said. The other two ninja looked up only to see her get cut off by a tall brunette boy. Sasuke's blood began to boil. They could all tell by the look on her face she wasn't happy to see him. They saw them talk for a minute and then she walked away but the boy walked in front of her again. They talked again and then she walked away again but the boy kept getting in her way. Both Naruto and Sasuke had, had enough and began to walk toward the two but were beaten to the punch. They saw Kakashi walk up behind Sakura. They were completely taken by surprise because neither had seen him leave.

* * *

"Is there a problem here?" Kakashi asked.

"No sensei, we were just talking." Tico replied.

"Well, the bell has rung perhaps you should head home now." Tico bowed in respect and then turned to leave. When he was gone Sakura and Kakashi walked to her car. Nobody said anything as Sakura got in the car and drove everyone home.

* * *

They walked into the house through the kitchen and were greeted by a happy six year old.

"Hey sissy, there's someone here to see you." Kohanna said. Sakura looked at the clock. Only two, to early for the girls.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Some old guy." Kohanna replied.

"Yea, that really narrows it down."

"He's really cool too. His name's Jirai……..jira….." she struggled.

"Jiraya?" Sakura asked.

"Yea that's it." Kohanna replied happily.

"What's he doing here?" Naruto asked. Kakashi headed into the living room the three teens followed close behind.

When they walked in they found Jiraya sitting on the couch.

"Hey pervy sage." Naruto greeted loosening his tie.

"AHH, there you are. I have some news for you." Jiraya said.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"Well." he started. "There's a group of sound-nin insurgeons that have found out where you are." we think that they may try and insert themselves into your lives. So myself, team Gai, the rookie nine and Iruka are coming for back up. All of you will be students and your sensei's will be teachers."

The five ninja continued to talk and discuss plans for about an hour until the door bell rang.

"Shoot." Sakura said looking at the clock. "I forgot they were coming." she got up and walked to the door. She opened it. "Hey guys." she greeted stepping aside to let them in.

"Hey Cherry ready to cram?" Tiffy asked.

"Yea, we'll have you ready for first practice in no time." Lizzy said. Just then Sota came rushing down the stairs.

"Good afternoon ladies." Sota said trying to look cool. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you want something to drink?" Sakura asked ignoring her little brother.

"Sure." Lizzy replied.

"Let me get it for you." Sota said acting charming and then rushing into the kitchen.

"If we hurry we can make a break for one of your houses." Sakura said.

"Why? I say we should take full advantage of his kindness." Lizzy said.

"So you want to lead him on?" Sakura questioned. Both girls nodded.

"I knew there was a reason we were friends." She finished starting up the stairs. They all laughed.

Meanwhile the four ninja still sitting there heard everything.

"Man their evil." Naruto said. Just as he said that Sota came running back through the living room and up the stairs.

"Anyway, I've already spoken to Rain and Domon we'll all be staying here." Jiraya explained. "Everyone should be here by Friday."

"Well this ought to be interesting." Kakashi said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Ok everyone chapter 3 up hope you like it.

Just a couple of facts for you.

The school is Girard High School

Mr. Skylar is a real substitute teacher in my school

And Mr. Tedesco is the advanced math teacher in school.

Please read and review!!


	4. a secret relationship

-1Return of the Uchiha: Aftermath

Chapter 4: A Secret Relationship

Disclaimer: don't own characters!

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Chouji asked.

"Yea, it should be just up ahead." Iruka said. The group of ninja finally made it to the top of the hill and all jaws dropped.

"This is where she lives?" Ino asked completely shocked.

"Apparently." Kiba replied. They started down towards the house. As they got closer they could hear a piano playing and they saw Naruto and Sasuke lounging on one of the balconies where the music was coming from.

Naruto looked up and saw them coming.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled waving at them. Sasuke looked up too and then they heard the music stop and Sakura walked out onto the balcony. As they got closer they saw Kakashi and Jiraya walk out of the house too. The adults began to talk while Sakura showed everyone to there rooms. Mostly everyone shared a room.(Chouji/Shikamaru, Ino/Ten Ten, Hinata by herself, Kiba/Shino, and Neji/Lee. Sasuke and Naruto had their own rooms.

After everyone was settled they met in the living room. It only took a few minutes to discuss what they had to, so they began to catch up. As they were talking there was a small explosion in the back yard. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Sota's home." She said as her mother casually walked by with a fire extinguisher. Tea and Kagome walked in just then. Sniffing the air Tea rolled her eyes.

"Not again." She said. Both girls shook their heads and walked away.

"Do we want to know?" Kiba asked.

"Nope. Just get used to it." Naruto said. "Prepare for huge abnormal birds. Fire breathing dragons. Scary smart thirteen year olds."

"And talking fish in the shower." Sasuke finished.

"Hey, that only happened once." Sakura defended.

"And once was enough." He replied. Everyone laughed.

The conversation continued until about 4:00 that afternoon. The phone rang about that time.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Hi, Kagome, it's Tiffy. Can I talk to Sakura?" She asked.

"Sure, hang on." Kagome put the phone down and walked into the living room. Stepping through the swinging door she directed her comments toward the young kunochi.

"Hey, Cherry, pick up the phone." Kagome said. Sakura stood up and walked to the table to behind the couch, to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Hey Cherry it's Tiffy."

"Hey what's up?" She asked. "Everything still good tonight?"

"Kind of. Couch Carley called. She can't make practice on Monday so she wants to do it now. So we thought we could go to practice and then all go to your house afterward." Tiffy explained.

"Alright, then I guess I'll be there soon." Sakura said hanging up the phone. Naruto looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She sighed.

"I have to go to practice now instead of Monday." She explained.

"I thought your friends were coming over?" Sasuke asked.

"They are afterward. Anyway I gotta go. I'll see you later." She replied jogging up the stairs to change. A few minutes later she came back down wearing her black and white basketball uniform and her hair in a ponytail. She had her black duffel bag over her shoulder. She grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

"These friends. Same ones from the other day?" Jiraya asked.

"There's a few more then those two but I don't think you have to worry about them. There group's been together since kindergarten." Naruto said.

"Then we should focus on protecting then then." Neji siad. "If they're that close to her then they're easy targets."

"Neji's right. If we make friends with anyone here they're at risk." Jiraya said.

Just then the front door busted open and Kohanna rushed through the door followed by a pink haired Kunoichi A.K.A Kira Mikamura the previous general and former ANBU partner to Kakashi Hatake.

"Slow down Kohanna." Kira called after her. Kohanna rushed past the couch.

"Hi Sasuke. Hi Dobe." she greeted then ran into the kitchen.

"Good to see you again, Kira." Iruka said.

"You too." She replied smiling. Before she could say anything else Kohanna ran back out into the living room and grabbed her hand dragging her to the kitchen.

"Come on Aunt Kira hurry." she whinned.

* * *

Later that Night.

Ten Ten, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Iruka, and Gai were sitting in the living room doing various things, when the front door opened and Sakura and her friends walked in.

"Are you kidding me! That jackass couldn't tell a circuit board from a microchip." Sakura said.

"Yea, well if he pulls that little stunt again I'll kick his ass up between his shoulder blades so he'll have to take his shirt off to shit." Holly said.

"There's a sight to see." Naomi said. Everyone laughed. Just then Sota came rushing through the door.

"You have got to see this." Naruto whispered to Kiba.

"well hello ladies." Sota siad still walking toward them. Sakura walked toward him as well. When they reached each other Sakura gracefully scooped him over her shoulder and carried him to the coat closet

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Sota yelled. She opened the door and threw him in the closet. She grabbed the chair from the near by desk and propped the door shut

"HEY! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! MOM, DAD, HELP!" Sota yelled. Sakura ran back to her friends and the group of dashed up the stairs.

"Oh my." Hinata said.

"Go forehead." Ino chanted.

--Meanwhile--

Kira Mikamura sat lounged out on the roof of the Kasshu home.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked.

"Nothing really." Kakashi replied sitting next to Kira. There was a silence between the two.

"You look good." She said.

"You too." he replied. Kira shook her head.

"Why is this so weird?" she asked.

"Who knows." Kakashi replied. "I guess it's been just a little too long."

"Do you regret it?" she asked.

"Every minute." He replied. She smiled.

"You know it's been five years." She said.

"Five years, six months and two weeks." He replied. She looked at him with a surprised look that faded into a caring and touched look.

"You never ceased to amaze me." Kira said smiling. He smiled back through his mask.

"Five months and two weeks left." Kakashi siad. She looked at him surprised.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kakashi, I can't do this anymore." Kira said trying not to cry.

"Why not?" he asked desperately. "I'll go back to Tokyo with you." she shook her head.

"You live and breath Konoha. I couldn't ask you to give that up." she replied.

"But I can for you." Kakashi said. He saw the look in her eyes and sighed defeatedly. "Is there any chance for us?" Kira thought for a moment.

"Sakura's training will be over when she's seventeen. My duties will be over then too. In exactly six years." she said. She looked into his eyes. "I'll understand if you don't want to wait. But I want you to know I'd wait an eternity for you." he embraced her.

"I love you." Kakashi said. " six years will seem like an eternity, but the reward is worth the wait." she looked up at him and they shared a passionate kiss. They reluctantly pulled apart and Kira turned to leave. As she did it began to rain. Kakashi watched on as she left him, fingering the small velvet box in his pocket."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Kakashi, I have something to tell you." Kira said suddenly growing nervous. Kakashi looked at her worried. She took a deep breath. "I…. I have a daughter." she said. Kakashi's heart dropped. "She'll be six in five months." said information began processing in his mind. 'six years old' he was speechless. "I understand if you mad….." she was cut off.

"I'm not mad." he said. "Just confused, why didn't you tell me." He asked.

"I didn't think you wanted a family." she said holding back her tears. He thought for a moment.

"Does she know who I am?" He asked focusing on the horizon.

"Yea, I made sure she knew who her father was." Kira explained.

"And she doesn't hate me?" He asked skeptically.

"No, I told her you had a dangerous job and in order to keep us safe we had to leave Konoha."

"So she knows about Konoha?"

"Actually she's a very talented ninja herself. She takes after her father." Kira stood up. Kakashi followed suit.

"I have to get home, and relieve Domon's father of his babysitting duties." she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to leave.

"That's it?!" I think I liked our last good bye better." Kakashi joked.

"Pervert." She replied.

"But you love it." he replied. She turned around and looked at him seriously.

"Yea I do."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 up please read and review!


	5. Jealousy, Guitars, and a New Family

-1Return of the Uchiha: Aftermath

Chapter 5: Jealousy, Guitars, and A New Family

* * *

Monday Morning

Sakura, Tea, and Kagome pulled into the student parking lot and all passengers piled out . Sakura grabed her back pack and headed toward the front of the school, the others following at a distance behind.

"Sakura!" They heard a girl yell. She was standing with the rest of her friends.

"Oh my God! Beth." Sakura said running up and hugging the girl. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"So much better." Beth replied. Said group of ninja watched on from a distance. "So what's this I hear about Tico? You want I should smash some skulls together?"

"No, it's just Tico. Same old annoying, self centered, cut throat, wanna be but can't, Tico."

"Yea well I got your back." Beth replied.

"Thanks."

"Anyway." Holly said changing the subject. "We all have our plan for homecoming all worked out. So unless you get a date then your on your own."

"Your really going to make me go, aren't you?" Beth asked.

"Uh yea." Tiffy replied. The girls laughed.

Meanwhile

"I still can't believe that shy, timid Sakura was actually more popular then me." Ino thought.

"So those are her friends?" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded. "Whose this Tico guy?"

"Don't know, she won't talk about it." Naruto said.

"I wouldn't worry about Tico." Kagome said walking up to the group, three other teens behind her.(Guess who) A tall white haired hanyou. A tal brunette girl, and a tall brunette boy with a small rat tail in the back of his head.

"His father is a gundum scientist for the government and he thinks that entitles him to whatever he wants. He's had a crush on Sakura ever since she started her training a few years ago. He's a jerk, but he's harmless."

Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Ten Ten, and Shikamaru walked into the library for study hall. The three girls of the group walked over to Sakura.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted. "Guys this is Ten Ten, Hinata, and Ino. And this is Miken, Holly, Tiffy, Lizzy, Naomi, Patricia, Bethany and Patrick.

They said their hellos and began talking.

"No offense, but does anything interesting happen around here?" Ino asked.

"It's Tokyo, the economic center of the world, something is always happening here. You just have to know where to look." Naomi said.

"I think she meant in the school, Nami." Liz said.

"Oh, well then no, it's Girard, you have to be lucky enough to get a funny teacher for something good to happen." she finished. They laughed.

* * *

Music Class

Ino, Ten Ten, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata walked into the music room and sat in the back with Sakura, Patricia, Lizzy, and Holly. They talked for awhile until the teacher walked in with the principal and Miken, the Junior class president.

"Sakura, Holly, Liz, and Patricia." The principal started. "Would you be willing to play at the Halloween dance next month?" the girls looked at each other.

"Sure." Liz replied.

"Great thanks guys." Miken replied. She and the principal walked out.

"What was that about?" Ino asked.

"Our band is playing at the Halloween dance." Sakura explained.

"Band?" Lee questioned.

"Yea, I play bass. Patricia plays Guitar, Holly plays drums and Sakura plays guitar and sings lead." Liz explained.

"Which reminds me." Trish said to Sakura. "I finally remembered my guitar and as you promised you have to play at lunch."

"Did I really promise?" Sakura asked. All three girls nodded. "I really need to stop talking." she continued. They laughed.

* * *

Sakura walked out into the courtyard and looked around. She spotted her friends and headed over toward them. She was extremely excited and needed to her friends her good news. She ran as fast as she could.

"Hey Cherry? What's up with you?" Miken asked.

"I have a date." Sakura said excitedly.

"Oh My God!" Holly exclaimed. "Who, When, Where?"

"Sasuke asked me to Homecoming." she explained.

FLASHBACK

Sakira was walking down the hall toward the cafeteria, when she was pulled into another hall.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura asked confused.

"I needed to talk to you in private." he replied.

"About what?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you might want to go to homecoming………with me?" He asked. She smiled lightly.

"I would love to." She replied. He blushed lightly and smiled.

"Great then I'll see you later." He replied.

"Yea later." she replied. Sasuke walked back down the hall leaving Sakura to run out to the court yard.

END FLASHBACK

"This is so great." Tiffy said. Just then Hinata ran up to them.

"Um Sakura? Can I talk to you?" Hinata asked.

"Sure what's up?" Sakura replied.

"Well it's about homecoming.." Hinata said. "I kinda got asked and I've never been to a dance before. I mean all the ones at the academy I just skipped."

"No problem, I'll help you." Sakura replied.

"We all will, cause that's what friends are for." Liz said. Hinata smiled.

"By the way, who asked you?" Sakura asked.

"Um, Naruto." She said. Sakura's face lit up

"Oh my god, that's great!" Sakura explained.

"Yea, I'm just happy Neji can't intimidate him. The last time someone asked me out Neji scared him away." Sakura laughed.

"Is he your brother?" Mary Ann asked.

"Cousin, but he's like a brother." Hinata said.

"HEY!" Patricia exclaimed getting everyone's attention. "We should celebrate." She handed the guitar to Sakura who sighed exasperatedly.

"What song?" she asked.

"Time of your life." They said. As Sakura sat down said group of ninja and teachers walked out into the courtyard. They watched in fasination as she began to play.

_**Music Starts**_

_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right _

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Hanging on a shelf in good health and good time._

_Tatoos and memories and skin heads on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while._

_I't something unpredictable but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_(music solo)_

_It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right _

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_(clapping)_

"There I played." Sakura said handing the guitar back to Trish.

"No way, you have to play more." Holly said.

"Yea let the moth out of your guitar women!" Trish yelled as Sakura and Hinata crossed the court yard. Sakura turned around.

"Mi dispiace Signorina. Non capisco e guitar?" Sakura yelled back.

"Hey! This is Japan not Italy damn it." Lizzy yelled through her laughs.

"Bitch!" Trish yelled.

"Ho!" Sakura yelled back. Everyone started cracking up. Hinata and Sakura walked to the cherry blossom tree and sat on the grassy earth under it.

"So we're all going out on Saturday for dresses your more then welcome to join us." Sakura said.

"Ok well I was thinking orange. Ya know so Naruto wouldn't have to go to far out of his comfort zone." Hinata said. Bith girls started cracking up.

"Well the theme is a summer in Paris, so I was thinking black." Sakura said.

"That sounds good." Hinata said. "Hey what about the guys? How will they get their clothes?"

"Oh well Patrick usually goes with my sister's friends so I'll tell them about it." Sakura explained.

"Kay." there was a short silence. "I'm so excited." Hinata said.

"Me too." Sakura replied. They laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Hey Tico, when are you going to make your move?" A tall blonde boy asked.

"I'm gonna ask her to homecoming." Tico replied cockily.

"Uh your late dude." Another boy said.

"What?!" Tico questioned pissed off.

"Someone already asked her." The oy continued.

"WHO!?"

"That Sasuke kid."

"What could she possibly see in him?" Tico asked outraged.

"Whatever it is she seemed **really** happy that he asked."

Tico crushed the can he was holding.

"How dare he try to move in on my territory. Everyone knows she's mine." he said. "I think we need to teach him a little lesson."

His friends looked at him skeptically.

* * *

After School

"I'll meet you at the car, Teme." Naruto said closing his locker and running after Hinata who just passed. Sasuke closed his locker and walked down the hall. He walked out of the building and toward the student parking lot. On his way there a group of boys walked in his way.

"Sasuke right?" Tico said stepping forward.

"Hn." he replied.

"Look I know your new here, so I'll go easy on you. Sakura is my women and I don't appreciate you asking her out." Tico said.

Sasuke smirked. "To late now." Tico frowned and then got really pissed off.

"Why you cocky little bastard. I had hoped we could settle this like adults , but now…… we're just going to have to beat some sense into you."

"Your going to have to go through us first." Naruto said stepping out of the shadows. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Shino and Lee stepped out after him.

"If my math is correct, your out numbered." Shino monotonly. Tico looked pissed. He and his friends started backing away.

"This isn't over." He said.

"Good, cause we need a work out." Naruto yelled. When they were gone the 8 boys headed to the cars.

"There they are come on guys!" Ino yelled.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Naruto is right." Neji said when they reached the cars. "We can't fall behind in our training."

Everyone agreed.

I'll talk to my dad, I'm sure it won't be a big deal if we train at the warehouse." Sakura said.

"Warehouse?" Ten ten questioned.

"Yea, it's the Neo Japan Gundum warehouse where we keep all our gundums." she explained. "there's a training ground on the premisses."

"That's a great idea, Sakura. Hurray for the power of youth." Gai said enthusiastically. Everyone anime sweat dropped, except Lee who was jumping for joy at the declaration.

* * *

Later That Night

Kakashi Hatake sat quietly on the couch starring at the wall. He didn't dare pick up his book. Said group of ninja and company were still at the training ground and he planned on using this time alone to talk to Kira.

Kira walked into the Kasshu home. She looked to the couch and caught a mass of silver hair. She walked cautiously over to him.

"Kakashi?" she questioned. He turned around and motioned for her to sit down. She did. There was an awkward silence.

"Are you mad?" Kira asked cautiously. He shook his head.

"No, I understand your reasoning. I guess I really never expressed my feelings on such a matter." he replied. There was another awkward silence. "Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked.

"Well if you showed up after 6 years like we planned, then yes." she replied. (silence)

"What is she like?" Kakashi asked.

"Exactly like you." Kira stated. "She's a child prodigy. I showed her a jutsu once and she copied it with out hesitation." Kakashi smiled.

"Does she know about me?"

"You mean being here?" Kakashi nodded. "No, I didn't tell her. Just in case."

"Can I meet her?" Kira smiled.

"Of coarse. She'd love to meet you." she chuckled a little. "Do you remember that picture of us we took on that three month mission?" he nodded 'yes'

"I gave it to her. He carries it everywhere." Kakashi smiled to himself. "You're her hero. I tell her all kind of stories about you and how you used to be when you were younger. She's come to idolize you." she laughed. "I told her on time she looked exactly like you and her face lit up like a Christmas tree."

There was a small pause and then Kira spoke again. "Why don't you come over now, I know she'd love to meet you." he nodded.

'yes'

* * *

"Come on Mommy, you can tell me please." Kisara pleaded wanting to know the what her surprise was.

"You'll just have to see when I open the door." Kira placed the key in the lock and turned it unlocking the door. Kisara rushed through the door into the living room to see a silver haired man. She starred at him for a minute until realization hit her. Her face lit up and he ran toward him.

"DADDY!" She yelled giving him a hug. "I missed you so much!" she continued excitedly. "Did you miss me too?" He looked at her surprised.

"Everyday." he replied. Kira looked on holding back tears ready to fall Kisara hugged him tighter and Kakashi returned the gesture.

* * *

That Night

Kakashi sat lounged on the couch with Kisara curled up sleeping in his lap. Kira came into the room and smiled at the sight.

"I think it's time for bed." she whispered quietly to the other ninja.

He looked up and nodded. Carefully picking up the sleeping child he carried her to bed and tucked her in. as he turned to leave Kisara spoke up.

"I love you." she said before lulling back to sleep.

He felt his heart constrict.

Kakashi walked back into the living room to find Kira waiting.

"Can we talk?" she asked. He nodded and sat next to her.

"I just…. I mean after all this…… I just…… I just want to know if this is what you really want." she asked. He took a deep breath and then reached into his shirt.

He pulled out a thin piece of leather rope with a gold ring on it. He slipped it over his head and handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked surprised.

"This is what reminds me of everything." he said. She studied the ring until realization hit her. She gasped.

"Oh my god. You……… you were going to…….. Propose." she said stunned. He bowed his head.

"Letting you leave was the biggest mistake of my life." Kakashi said. Kira broke down and cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I was so selfish." she cried.

He pulled her to his chest and let her cry.

* * *

An hour later

Kakashi finally felt her breathing even out. He gently lifted her in his arms and carried her to her bed. He gently placed her on the mattress, covered her with the blanket and then turned to leave.

"Wait." Kira mumbled from the bed. "Don't go." he smiled to himself, then climbed into bed next to her. She snuggled closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him like a hug.

He did the same.

* * *

A/N: Ok chapter 5 up. Hope you like it. I have chapters one through ten written in my notebook so the next one should be up soon. Please read and review. I'd like some feed back on what you think about Kakashi having a family.


	6. The Truth Revealed

-1Return of the Uchiha: Aftermath

Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed.

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious

* * *

_**RING…..RING……RING**_

Kakashi groaned. He rolled over and grabbed his cell phone off the end table.

"Hell?" he answered.

"_Kakashi, my eternal rival, where are you?" _Gai asked.

"Out." he replied. "There were too many people, I needed some space."

"_oh."_ Gai replied. He hung up.

"Who was that?" Kira asked groggily.

"Just Gai." He replied. Just then the door creaked open slowly. Kisara quietly slipped in to find her father's back to her. She smirked, then taking a running dive, she spiderman leaped in the air. As she decended, Kakashi flipped over on his back quickly and caught her. Bringing her down to the mattress he tickled her. She laughed and squealed hysterically.

"Can't breath." she wheezed through her laughs. Kakashi stopped and laid back on his back. Kisara sat up and climbed up on Kakashi's chest laying her head on it.

"Morning Daddy." Kisara said.

"Morning sweetheart." Kakashi replied. She sat up and looked at her parents.

"When are you going to tell everybody?" She asked. They looked at each other.

"Today." Kakashi replied.

"How?" Kisara asked.

"With a sly plan." Kira said. Both father and daughter looked at each other confused.

* * *

Rain, Tea, Kagome, and all Sakura's ninja friends were sitting in the kitchen talking, when all of a sudden Kisara ran in carrying a picure.

"Aunt Rain, Aunt Rain, look at the picture mommy gave me of her and daddy." Kisara said enthusiastically. Kagome and Tea dropped what they were doing and turned their attention to Kisara.

"Who did you say was in the picture?" Tea asked.

"My mom and dad." she replied holding up the picture. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Kagome asked. She nodded.

"Why do you look surprised. Didn't you know. Sakura knew."

Just as she said that Sakura, who had heard everything, walked downstairs. All eyes were on her. She looked over the group, sighed exasperatedly, and walked to the fridge.

"I'm living in a fricken' soap opera." she said to herself grabbing a soda from the fridge. She closed the door and turned to the group.

"You knew?" Naruto questioned.

"They told you?!" Tea exclaimed.

"No." Sakura replied. "I figured it out on my own." she took a gulp of her drink.

"I'm sorry I'm having a hard time believing this." Gai said.

"Ok" Sakura started. "Silver hard, charcoal eyes, and the ability to copy any jutsu just by watching someone else's hand signs." she explained. Pause

"Works for me." Gai replied.

"I guess it really isn't that big a surprise, we knew they were dating." Iruka said. The other teachers agreed.

"So everyone's ok with this?" Sakura asked. They all nodded. "Good, then you should know he's living there for the rest of the mission." Sakura explained walking out of the kitchen to answer the door.

She opened the door and there stood four teenage boys.

"Hey guys, I'll go get Naruto and Sasuke."

Inuyasha, Joey, Miroku, and Patrick stood in the foyer waiting.

"So." Miroku started. "You never told us why your taking Tea and not Mai."

"Because Mai has the flu and Kaiba's in England on a buissness trip." Joey replied. Just then Naruto and Sasuke walked in and they headed out.

-In the Car-

"Are we meeting Kouga and Shippo there?" Miroku asked.

"Yea." Inuyasha replied.

-At the Store-

The five boys walked into the store to be greeted by two new teens. Sasuke presumed they were Kouga and Shippo. Also a medium sized gray haired man came up to them as well.

"Ah, Mr. Takahashi, welcome back." The man said.

"Thanks, Jeffory." Inuyasha replied.

"Now I'm assuming it's the same as last year." Jeffory said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes, we have two new people as well."

Jeffory looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. "Very well then." He turned away. "Kathy, Sarah, Michelle." he called. Three young women walked over to the group from different parts of the store. "Please assist Mr. Takahashi and his friends."

The three women nodded and lead them around the store. Naruto, Sasuke, and Patrick followed Sarah. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga followed Kathy and Shippo and Joey followed Michelle.

With Sasuke and Naruto

"Ok so what colors are you looking for." Sarah asked.

"Black." Sasuke said.

"Orange." Naruto replied.

Patrick sighed. "Pink." Sarah smiled at him.

"You must really care about her." she said. He sighed again.

"Yea, these damn emotions." he replied. Naruto laughed.

"Alright then, how about…. Black shirt, black tie for Sasuke. Orange shirt, black tie for Naruto, and Black shirt Pink tie for Patrick?"

"Sound good to me." Patrick said. The others agreed.

When everyone was done they all met in the front of the store.

"Ok, what do we do for lunch?" Miroku asked.

"Ramen." Naruto said. Inuyasha looked at him.

"I like him." He said. Everyone laughed.

Meanwhile

"Oh Hinata, this one perfect for you. Naruto will love it." Sakura said holding up an orange floor length dress. The back was cut down to the small of her back, with criss cross ties and drooping sleeves. Hinata looked it over.

"I don't know Sakura. it's a little revealing." Hinata said

"Yea, a little, but you definatly have the body for it." She replied.

"And you know what they say." Holly started. "If you've got it flaunt it." Hinata blushed.

"Just think if you wear this, Naruto won't be able to resist you." Sakura said. Hinata thought for a moment.

"Give me that." She said grabbing the dress and running to the dressing room. The girls laughed at her eagarness.

"Speaking of sexy, Sakura." Lizzy said holding up a black floor length dress, with a slit up the front and black lace lining and a halter top that showed off her cleavage.

"When Sasuke sees you in this, he won't be able to keep his hands off you." Tiffy said. Sakura laughed nervously at her comment as past images flashed through her mind.

"Oh god." she thought.

"Cherry? What's wrong?" Mary Ann asked. Sakura loked around at her friends worried faces.

"Nothing, just thinking." she replied. The girls weren't completely convinced but they just let it go and continued shopping.

Later that Night

Sakura laid on her bed starring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts centered around the young raven haired boy a few rooms down. "The battles over." she thought. "So does this mean he's making his move? Do I want him to?" she asked herself. "Urgh!" she growled frustrated. She stood up and walked over to her piano and began playing.

Sasuke lounged comfortably on the balcony of his room, when he heard music playing. He looked around and heard it coming from Sakura's room. He sat back and listened to the soft melody.

With everything that's happened in his life, all the heartache, all the tradgedy. He finally found someone who cared about him and wanted to be with him. It was all just a matter of time now.

She seemed happy when he asked her to the dance, so he assumed she wanted to get rid of the whole 'just friends for now thing'. at least he hoped that was the case.

"Ah young love." Kira said, laying her head gently on Kakashi's shoulder. The older couple was sitting in the roof watching the two teens.

"Those two better get together soon. They've been dragging out this whole mutual friendship crap too long." Kakashi said.

"Well only we know about their little drunken incident, so don't let it slip, ok." Kira said.

"Don't worry." he replied. He smirked. "You on the other hand should worry." she looked confused. "I've been thinking about you for five and a half years and let me tell you, you really know how to tease a man." he explained. Kira blushed. Then all of a sudden Kakashi pulled her across her lap surprising her. He pulled down his mask and covered her lips with his. She responded instantly. After a few moments they broke apart for air.

"God I missed you." Kira said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her again. He smirked into the kiss.

"It's good to be together again."

* * *

A/N: Ok this one's for angelbabe09. Thanks for your enthusiasm. I didn't think anyone actually liked the story. Any way hope you like it. Please read and review. Also if you go on my profile there's a direct link to my photo bucket profile where you can see pics for the story.

-RED


End file.
